Really Not That Different
by Must Write Tart
Summary: My first attempt at a song fic!  What happens when Steph leaves to look for greener pastures?


I was listening to my IPod earlier and this song came on. This popped into my head, so I wrote it and hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you Margaret for reading it over and telling me to post it... I hope it's worth it!

* * *

><p>With tears rolling down her face, she looked up at him and sighed. "I can't do this," she told him. "I love you, but I can't be in a relationship, not right now."<p>

Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arm around her, "Why? Why do you think you can't be in a relationship?"

"We're too different. You're Military and me? I'm 'Burg. I try to fight it, but it's who I am. It's what has been drilled into me my entire life."

_She said we're much too different_

_We're from two separate worlds_

_And he admitted, she was partly right._

Wiping the tears from her face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally her lips. Oh how he loved the taste of her lips. "I think what we have is enough to make it through anything that is thrown at us. As long as we're open and honest with each other, we can do this." Tucking hair behind her ears, he begged, "Please, give us a chance."

_In his hearts defense he told her_

_What they had in common _

_was strong enough to bond them for life._

"Think about it," he whispered. "Who do you run to when you need a laugh, a hug, a kiss, a shoulder?" Lowering his voice, he pulled her up closer to him, "Who do you run to when you need to feel like a woman?" He pulled back and looked in her eyes, "Who do **I** run to when I need all of that?"

Trying to break the tension, she smiled, "You have an urge to feel like a woman at times?"

He laughed and hugged her to him, "You know what I mean. I'm part of you and you're part of me. If you really look, you'll see we are the same; we're meant to be together."

_He said look behind your own soul,_

_And the person that you'll see_

_Just might remind you of me._

She couldn't argue with him, she knew he was there when she needed to laugh or cry, he was there when she was hurt, in need, or in fear of something. She was also there for him when he needed; and lately that had been a lot. The last mission he returned from had messed him up. She was the only one that was able to comfort him when he first returned home.

_I laugh, I love, I hope, I try_

_I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry._

_And I know you do the same things, too._

_So we're really not that different… me and you._

"I know what you're saying is true, but my heart says you'll be better off without me. With someone who can give you all you want and desire. Me, I need someone who will let me fly; someone who won't tie me down. Not that you do, but maybe if I'm not around here, the crazies won't be attracted to me anymore and I won't need rescuing so much. You know I feel tied when I have someone after me. I am tired of the lunatics. I just want a normal life," she whispered.

"Steph, I would never tie you down. You have to believe me. As for me deserving a better woman, you are it for me. I don't want anyone else. There will _never_ be anyone else. You are my soul mate."

_Now she could hardly argue,_

_With is pure and simple logic,_

_But logic never could convince a heart._

"Tell you what," he told her as his hands ran up and down her arms. He couldn't believe what he was about to tell her, but he knew he needed to let her go; hopefully only for a little bit. "You go and do what you need. But if you **ever** need anything, even if it's just a voice to talk to, you call me. You understand?"

She ran her fingers through his short hair before running her hands over his chest. She was trying to memorize every inch of his body; not that she hadn't memorized it already. She knew where ever scar was on his body, where every tickle spot was, and every place he loved to have kissed and licked.

_She had always dreamed of loving_

_Someone more exotic,_

_And he just didn't seem to fit the part._

She nodded, kissed him with all she had, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the garage. She fought the tears, but in the end, the tears won. She jumped in her car and drove south. She had no idea where she was going and at that moment, she didn't care.

_So she searched for greener pastures_

_But never could forget_

_What he whispered when she left_

Stephanie moved around from place to place over the next year, nothing seemed like home to her and she knew why. She needed him in her life. He was right, they were soul mates. She tried to forget him, but she couldn't. All she kept hearing was his voice over and over.

_I laugh, I love, I hope, I try_

_I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry_

_And I know you do the same things, too_

_So we're really not that different… me and you._

Loading up the last of luggage into her car, she stopped at the gas station to fill up and grab enough snacks for the trip. "Time to move again," she told her car. Only this time, she hoped would be the final move.

_Was it time?_

_Was it truth?_

_Maybe both led her back to his door._

She pulled in the garage around two in the morning. She was nervous; did he have a woman in his life? Was she in his apartment? Would he still want to be with Steph? Riding the elevator, she knew he'd have been notified by whomever was on monitor duty. When the elevator doors opened, she walked the few steps to his door and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

_And as her tears fell at his feet,_

_She didn't' say "I love you"_

_What she said meant even more…_

"You are my soul mate and I can't live without you. I know that now and I'm so sorry for leaving." She stood there for a moment, looking at his face for some sort of sign. Not seeing any, she began to turn around and leave when he reached out and grabbed her.

He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. With tears streaking down his face, he kissed her lips and whispered, "Welcome home, Beautiful."

_I laugh, I love, I hope, I try,_

_I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry_

_And I know you do the same things, too_

_So we're really not that different…_

_So we're really not that different…. Me and you._

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so how was it for my first attempt?<em>


End file.
